


Upfront.

by OldEnoughToKnowBetter



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: CW RPF - Freeform, CW Upfronts, Cole sprouse - Freeform, KJApa, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 12:32:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10944573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEnoughToKnowBetter/pseuds/OldEnoughToKnowBetter
Summary: Well, it's all over now. There's nothing more depraved than writing RPF. I have no excuse for this except did you see how good they looked omg. I know nothing about these people, I am in no way suggesting that they are at all like this in real life, I just made up characters I thought would be funny. I do not have any idea if Cole Sprouse is actually the kind of person who would have a wine fridge. And I do not care.note 5/23 I have since learned that Cole Sprouse's suit at the CW Upfronts was actually not a designer suit but from Topman which I guess is like Forever21 for boys? So the whole story is kinda even more inaccurate? Still not caring.





	Upfront.

**Author's Note:**

> The part about "get some G in you and everybody's - " comes from one of my bi boyfriends.

They're both drunk, shouldering through the door of Cole's Williamsburg hi-rise apartment. The Uber driver let them stop at the big new Whole Foods so Cole could buy juice- "Green juice, with … green... things--" and they drop their bags on the floor and reel in the shock of the air-conditioning. "It's so goddamm hot in New York!" KJ yells. "What the fuck is wrong with this place? How did you LIVE here, bro?" He hauls off his suit jacket and throws it on the couch. Cole is laughing, putting his houndstooth jacket on a hanger with owlish care. "You gotta hang that up! What is it, D&G? Firs' decent suit I've ever seen you in..." "I looked good, am I right?" "You look amazing, man." "Aw, my dude, you're gonna hurt yourself sayin something nice about my clothes. Where's the kitchen in this fuckin condo palace?"  

Cole follows him in the kitchen, unbuttoning his white shirt as he goes. He misses a button and gets tangled up trying to pull it off over his head; KJ rescues him and flings the shirt onto the floor. "That's a designer shirt! Jesus, were you raised in a … barn? You weren't raised in a barn, were you? Is that a New Zealand thing?" KJ digs through the grocery bags and grabs a jar and a loaf of some kind of artisan bread. Cole stands in the kitchen in his white tank top and his tight checked pants, watching fuzzily as KJ bustles around, opening drawers and cabinets. "Where's my _green juice_?" "Green juice is for pussies, bro." KJ mutters, but hands him a bottle. "Dude, people from California think juice is like a food group. _Food_ is a food group, bro." "M' body is kinda a temple, man. Looking this good takes work. Say I look good."  

"You look good. Except for your girl pants." "What's wrong with my pants?" "They look like a waitress at a drive-in on rollerskates should be wearing them. It's not normal to be able to see a man's ankles. And who the hell wears black socks in the summer??! That is _gnarly_. I'm _still_ too fucking hot." KJ yanks off his tie and unbuttons his shirt, then flings the offending garments out the kitchen doorway. "Oh and also how can you _even_ sit down in pants that massively tight? I can see what religion you are." Cole stares at him. KJ is slicing bread with the focussed concentration of a somewhat drunk person. He has opened the jar, and a fishy health-food-store smell comes from it. It looks like red miso to Cole.  

"What religion - - oh. Oh. People in New Zealand are like British people, right? Does that mean...you're not...?" "I am the proud owner of an uncircumsized penis, yes, dude." "Huh." says Cole, profoundly. "I hadn't, um, imagined that." "What you say? You been thinking about my dick?" "P'raps. On occasion, I mean obviously sexuality is a sp..spectrum and … you never wore a goddam shirt. I mean, in the tent. You never...wear...a goddam shirt! " "Your spectrum can suck me off, then, soon as I get outside this Vegemite sammie." "Um." "what, you never give your mate a blowie to clear the pipes?"  

Cole looks startled, locks of newly-dyed black hair hanging around his face. "I'm one hundred percent in support of LGBTQiA rights and absolutely comf'orble with queer sexuality", Cole says. "I happen to be a Kinsey one myself but that doesn' mean I'm judgemental!" "Americans are so hung up on fuckin labels." KJ is chewing his bread smeared with dark goo. He's shirtless, his waxed chest shining a little with sweat despite the air conditioning. He's even fitter than he was when they were shooting, like he's spent the whole break working out. Probably working out, banging chicks, and surfing or something.  

Cole misses KJ's natural hair. The red suits him too, but he looks so much more dangerous with the black. He stares at KJ's mouth. KJ grabs the juice bottle from him, takes a swig, and spits it out in the kitchen sink. "Fucking _spirulina_. You got beer?" "In the wine fridge under the pastry counter."  

"Wine fridge!" KJ dumps his plate in the green-splattered sink and cracks himself a beer. "You're cut off, bro. You can't keep up with a real man." "I have my nice juice, thank _you_ ver' much." Cole says primly. "I jus' shouldna mixed two cocktails with las night's Ambien." "So you're not even gonna remember this? Dude, you definitely need to suck me off." "I _want_ to!" Cole blurts out. "I'm not sure...I'll be particularly … adroit at it." KJ takes his cold beer bottle and rubs it over his chest, leaving his precisely defined pecs and abs glittering with icy sparkles. "You _do_ want to. Hmm."   

He grabs Cole by the jaw and pulls his mouth open. Cole has the whitest teeth, and his tan skin looks pale in the bright kitchen light. KJ tucks Cole against his chest, holding him with one arm while he runs the neck of the beer bottle over Cole's pretty mouth. "It's not that hard. I'm sure girls have been lining up to blow you since you were fourteen." "Um, well sure, but-- " KJ pushes Cole down to his knees next to the wine fridge. "You know in my … _imaginary_... narrative, _I_ wasn't the one-- " "Schmarrative". KJ unzips his pants; he's wearing very skimpy black microfiber briefs and he shoves them down in front. Cole stares up at him. Oh, of course, his neatly trimmed pubic hair is jet black. "They don't dye that." "Yeah, they haven't had to bleach the rug yet, so it doesn't exactly match the drapes."  

KJ pulls his cock out. It's substantial, already hard, and doesn't look noticeably different from a circumcised penis. He rubs the head rudely over Cole's pink lips and Cole licks at it. "You've done things before. With a guy I mean?" "Sure, beach party at Goa with your mates, get some G in you and everybody's dick's in everybody's ass, whatever! Open your mouth, relax. I'll go easy on you, bro." Cole looks up at his friend and then opens his mouth, steadies himself with hands on KJ's hips. KJ pushes his cock gently into Cole's mouth, watching his face. Cole works his lips and tongue, getting used to it, and tentatively starts sucking. He moves his head up and down, coughing a little, and licks the ridge of KJ's head. KJ guides him, holding a handful of jet black hair, moving in and out of Cole's mouth. KJ plants his legs wider and moans, his eyes closing, then jerks backwards and snorts. He crouches over the counter shuddering and making choking sounds.  

Cole stumbles to his feet, grabs KJ's shoulder. "Omigod are you ok, did I hurt you -- " KJ gets control of himself; he's laughing really hard. "Dude, I just remembered watching you on tv when I was like six years old!" "Um, yeah. Disney child star sucking your dick. It's ver' funny. Funny... hilarious..." KJ pins him against the counter, wraps his arms tenderly around Cole's rib cage. "Ya muppet. Lookit your silly mush. You're killin me." They're of a height, bare shoulders shining with muscle in the light. Cole's eyes look bright with excitement, his dyed brows drawn together. KJ nuzzles him and then kisses him gently. "You got condoms in this palace?" "Yeah." "Let's go to bed." 


End file.
